


Never Until Forever

by Empress_Silver



Category: DC Animated Universe, Tim Drake - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Silver/pseuds/Empress_Silver
Summary: A fatal mistake led to the downfall of two of the cities greatest protecters.One came back from the brink of death with a new sense of justice and betrayl.The other came back with a new outlook on life and how his own choices push everyone away.





	Never Until Forever

We always let the closest too us fall.  
But we tell ourselves it's for their own good.  
We can catch them.  
But I couldn't. I wanted to be the hero. So I let her fall.

Her breathing was slowed.   
Her body was burning.   
Her hands shook.   
He left her. He saw a break for it, and left her, with full knowledge that she couldn't stand and could barely move just in general.   
The Joker had chased Tim, chased after him. She focused on breathing, blood spilled around her. She lay here, in this warehouse, handcuffed. She had been beaten, stabbed, tortured. She was nearly unconcious.   
She was going to die.   
Robins had died before. They can back. She was not going to come back.   
His laughter filled the air. His footsteps echoed as he drug a struggling Tim along. Tim moved and struggled, twisting and screaming. Joker stopped. He bent down, looking at Tim. Tim yelled, and Joker slammed his head into the floor. He still smiled smuggly though, and managed to whisper a few words.   
"He's....coming..." The Joker smiled back.  
"Let him come; you'll both be dead by then."


End file.
